A Lie
by perfecthaugust
Summary: [RE-WRITE (with some changes)] Akibat kebohongan yang Soonyoung buat, merelakan Jihoon pergi adalah satu - satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. SEVENTEEN / SoonHoon/ Boy Love/ Chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**A Lie**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Drama / Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 **(Inspired by B1A4's Song with the Same Tittle, A Lie)**

 **.**

 **~ SELAMAT MEMBACA ~**

 **.**

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Soonyoung berakhir dengan berlali diawalpaginya. Ini semua kalrena alarm ponselnya yang tidak berbunyi dan ayahnya yang menyita motornya selama seminggu. Jangan Tanya apa alasannya karena itu Cuma karena Soonyoung pergi untuk ikut balapan liar! Soonyoung merasa ayahnya terlalu kuno dan tidak mengerti arti kesenangan.

Ia mempercepat gerak kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa bus itu siap untuk kembali melaju. "Tu-TUNGGU AKUU!" Soonyoung berterian sembari melambaikankan tangannya dengan tujuan agar sang supir tahu ada penumpang yang tertinggal. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Soonyoung karena-

BRUK

"AW! Ah…." Soonyoung terjatuh akibat bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang menghantam tanah cukup keras. Bahunyaj juga agak sakit karena berbenturan terlalu keras.

Baru saja ia ingin meluncurkan segala sumpah serapah yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya, tapi semua kata – kata kasar itu bagai tertelan begitu saja ketika ia mendapati siapa sosok yang ia tabrak. seorang pemuda mungil yang manis yang kini juga sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Um, Maaf… apa ada yang terluka?" Soonyoung mencoba untuk meraih bahu pemuda itu agar ia bisa duduk dengan benar namun ringisan kembali keluar dari belah bibirnya. Menyadari hal itu Sooonyoung menjauhkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa – ap- AH! Ponsel ku!" Seru pemuda mungil itu ketika mendapati ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya dengan keadan baterai yang copot dan layar yang hancur parah. Ia mencoba memasukkan kembali baterainya dan menyalakan ponselnya kembali. Namun ponsel itu tidak memberi tanda – tanda kehidupan lagi. "Aish. Mati aku." Gerutunya.

Mata Soonyoung yang sipit membulat kaget ketika mendengar kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulu t si mungil.

"Ng, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi maafkan aku, ya?" Soonyoung mencoba untuk membantu karena, deniapapun tidak aka nada yang tega jika harus meninggalkan sosok manis seperti yang ada dihadapannya begitu saja.

"Kau memang harus bertanggungjawab." Pemuda itu dengan mata yang merah menahan tangis.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat service ponsel, tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dalan suasana canggung, walaupun Soonyoung sedikit bersyukur saat tau semua data yang ada dalam ponsel simungil bisa kembali seutuhnya.

"N-namaku Kwon Soonyoung." Soonyoung mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk karena telah mendapati apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Tiba – tiba pengelihatannya terfokus pada lutut Jihoon yang memerah. "Lu-lutut mu terluka. Aku melihat sebuah apotek tadi disebrang. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli obat, okay?" Tawar Soonyoung.

Jioon melirik lututnya yang memang agak perih dan Soonyoung secara bergantian. "Kau tidak akan kabur, kan?"

Mau tidak mau Soonyoung tersenyum gemas, "Aku akan segera kembali." Kemudian Soonyoung berlari menuju apotek.

Dan kembali pada hitugan ke-167 yang sedari tadi JIhoon gumamkan dalam diam.

Jihoon sedikit tersentak ketika Soonyoung dengan tiba – tiba duduk dihadapannya dan mengeluarkan semua isi dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kapas dan botol kecil berisikan cairan kuning yang Jihoon kenal sebagai ciran antiseptik.

"BIarkan aku melakukannya sendiri." Jihoon mencoba untuk mengambil alih kapas namun Soonyoung menghindar lebih dulu.

"Tidak, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab. Tolong bilang jika ini menyakitimu, ya." Soonyoung mulai membersihkan luka dilutut Jihoon dengan kapas yang sudah ia beri cairan kuning tadi dengan perlahan.

"Jangan terlalu ditekan." JIhoon meringis. Soonyoung mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

"AH! Kubilang jangan terlalu ditekan!" Suara Jihoon yang sedang duduk manis sembari memperhatikan Soonyoung mengobati lututnya yang terluka. "Berikan padaku! Biar aku mengobati lukaku sendiri."

"Tidak tidak! Ini adalah kesalahan ku jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Tolong tahan sedikit lagi okay? Aku akan lebih pelan sekarang." Ucap Soonyoung masih dengan setia duduk diatas lantai, dihadapan Jihoon. Mengabaikan pandangan setiap mata yang melewati mereka. "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai!" Soonyoung memamerkan senyumnya sembari merapihkan obat obatan yang ia gunakan tadi.

JIhoon hanya diam dan sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Soonyoung ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Jihoon-ssi, apa kau lebih muda dariku? Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku 'hyung' mulai sekarang!" ucap Soonyoung. Jihoon masih asik memandang kearah lain. Tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Soonyoung, karena ia yakin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah hari ini.

"Lupakan saja." Jawabnya singkat. Soonyoung hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Ternyata menunggui ponsel yang sedang di service itu tidak se-sebentar yang Soonyoung kira. Ditambah lagi biayanya yang nyaris menghabisi seluruh uang yang ada didompetnya. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untuk Soonyoung. Setidaknya ia bertemu orang manis hari ini.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Soonyoung sedikit menyesal karna tidak bisa menghadiri kelas Modern Dance yang hanya ada sekali dalam seminggu. Ditambah lagi ia belum makan sedari tadi membuat perutnya sakit kelaparan.

"Ng- Jihoon-ssi? Apa kau mau makan dulu sebelum pulang?" Tanya Soonyoung hati – hati sembari melirik pemuda yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela bus. Tak mendapat jawaban apapun, Soonyoung mencoba melihat lebih jelas apa yang pemuda manis disampingnya ini sedang lakukan.

Senyuman terukir dibibir Soonyoung ketika mendapati Lee Jihoon ternyata jatuh tertidur. Dengan perlahan ia memegangi kepala Jihoon dan menuntunnya untuk bersandar pada bahu tegap milik Soonyoung. Ia mencoba menahan tawanya mati – matian. Bisa mati sungguhan dia jika Jihoon tau Soonyoung melakukan ini dengan sengaja.

Lama Soonyoung memusatkan perhatiannya pada wajah Jihoon yang putih mulus imut dan menggemaskan seperti bayi. Ditambah lagi bibirnya yang merah dan menggoda –ehem- Soonyoung bukan bocah lagi, okay? Dia sudah cukup umur kok! Tapi tidak tahu dengan Jihoon. Mungkin Ia duduk dikelas dua SMA?

Selang beberapa saat kepala Jihoon terangkat. Soonyoung mencoba untuk bersikap biasa ( dengan duduk super tegap seperti patung dan melirik Jihoon takut – takut). Jihoon mengusak matanya sebentar kemudian memencet bel yang berada didekatnya untuk memberi tahu sang supir bahwa Ia akan turun di halte terdekat. Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk Soonyoung seakan Ia mengalami amnesia sehingga lupa bahwa Ia telah menghabiskan awal harinya dengan pemuda sipit bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang kini sedang tercengang karena ditinggal Jihoon yang sudah turun terlebih dulu. Dengan sigap Soonyoung mengikuti langkah Jihoon dan menahan lengannya ketika mereka sudah keluar dari bus.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"Kenapa kau ikut turun?" Jihoon menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Demi apapun Ia amat sangat mengantuk sekarang! Ia sudah melewati waktu tidurnya dan beberapa jam lagi ia harus kembali bekerja hingga pagi.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan akan mengantarmu pulang sampai rumah Jihoonie."

Sontak Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan menatap Soonyoung garang saat mendengar panggilan menjijikan itu keluar dari mulut Soonyoung. "Diam atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi Kwon Soonyoung-ssi."

"Hey! Panggil aku hyung anak muda. Jadi apa yang akan kita makan hari ini?" Ucap Soonyoung mengacuhkan tatapan Jihoon. Bahkan ia kini sudah mengunci leher Jihoon agar pemuda manis itu mau mengikuti langkahnya mencari tempat makan.

Dan Jihoon tidak akan pasrah begitu saja. Terserah apa yang ada dipikiran Soonyoung tentang Lee JIhoon. Tapi tetap saja mereka berdua adalah lelaki. Jihoon berkali – kali memukul pundak Soonyoung – terkadang juga punggungnya agar dirinya terlepas dan bisa pergi jauh dari pandangan Soonyoung. Namun Soonyoung hanya merespon dengan – "Hentikan JIhoonie, kau menyakitiku."

Dan akhirnya mereka mereka berakhir di kedai ramyeon dengan ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kau tidak memesan?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah sok polosnya. Jihoon menahan godaan untuk menjambak rambut manusia dihadapannya ini sekarang juga.

Sejujurnya Jihoon sangat lapar. Amat sangat lapar. Ia belum makan sejak semalam dan sekarang makanan gratis menunggu untuk dia santap. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya –menimbang keputusan. Hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan. "Aku akan makan asal kau bisa menjamin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Ucap Jihoon tegas. Kening Soonyoung berkerut mendengarnya.

"Hmm, baiklah…" Soonyoung mengggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Ini pertemuan terakhir kita hari ini." Lanjutnya. Kemudian tersenyum lebar dan kembali membangkitkan lagi hasrat Jihoon untuk menjambaknya.

"Hari ini, esok dan selamanya Kwon Soonyoung-ssi."

Soonyoung terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kalau itu sih, terserah takdir. Lagi pula kau tidak sedang berfikir bahwa besok aku akan mencarimu kemudian membuntutimu sepanjang hari, kan?" Tanya Soonyoung berniat menggoda.

Namun sialnya wajah Jihoon memerah. Bahkan Ia menghentikan suapan _ramyeon_ nya yang baru datang beberapa saat tadi.

Soonyoung yang menyadari itu langsung berbicara. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Setelah ini jalani saja hari dengan biasa. Jika memang suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, kau boleh saja kok bertingkah seperti tidak mengenalku." Ujarnya santai. Kemudian melanjutkan suapan _ramnyeon_ nya yang masih mengepul panas. Jihoon hanya menghela nafas dan ikut kembali fokus pada _ramyeon_ dihadapannya saat ini.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Jihoon diantar Soonyoung sampai tepat didepan pintu rumah sewanya yang mungil bersama dengan tiga gulung _kimbab_ gratis.

.

.

.

계속ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

* * *

 _ **Next** _ or _**Delete**_?

.

With love, **perfecthaugust**

Mind to review? Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lie**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Drama / Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 **(Inspired by B1A4's Song with the Same Tittle, A Lie)**

 **.**

 **~ SELAMAT MEMBACA ~**

 **.**

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

"Selamat datang!" Ucap Jihoon bersemangat ketika melihat pintu minimarket tempat Ia bekerja terbuka. Ia mendapati sosok lelaki dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepala sampai sebagian wajahnya masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju bagian minuman dingin. Ia tetap mempertahankan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Katanya agar terlihat professional.

Hari mulai gelap dan pembeli mulai jarang datang. Jihoon selalu dapat shift terakhir hingga jam sebelas malam. Biasanya Ia akan berjaga dengan Mingyu. Tapi bocah tinggi itu meminta izin karena besok Ia ada kegiatan dari kampusnya dari pagi. Sehingga ketika Jihoon sampai, Mingyu sedang bersiap mengganti seragamnya.

Jihoon mengangkat padangannya ketika menyadari ketika pembelinya yang bertudung itu hendak membayar belanjaanya. Namun yang ia dapati malah-

"KAU!" Seru Jihoon. Mingyu yang masih di dalam ruangan sampai terlonjak kaget dan mengintip keluar untuk melihat apa yang membuat Jihoon berteriak.

Namun sosok dihadapannya hanya memasang wajah 'sok polos' dan membuat Jihoon memerah.

"Aku? Ada apa dengan ku?" Tanya pemuda itu. dan Jihoon hanya membuang nafasnya kasar sembari menghintung belanjaan yang Soonyoung ambil. Soonyoung mengulum senyum memperhatikan raut wajah Jihoon yang sangat menggemaskan. "Jadi berapa semuanya?"

"Apa matamu terlalu kecil? Lihat saja sendiri!"

"Astaga, kau manis sekali malam ini Jihoonie." Soonyoung terkekeh pelan dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dari dompetnya. Tanpa mereka ketahui sosok tinggi yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu menghitung sampai tiga. Menunggu sesuatu sembari memperhatikan mata Jihoon yang menatap tajam kearah pemuda didepannya.

Setelah hitungannya selesai, lelaki bertubuh tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Wah daebak! Apa kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Jihoon hyung?" serunya.

Sooyoung yang sudah beranjak hendak keluar minimarket menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia mendapati pemuda tinggi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sekitar umur 20-an. Tapi tiba – tiba Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hyung?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Biasanya Jihoon hyung akan menyemprot siapa saja yang mengatakan jika dirinya manis! Aku salah satu korbannya! Lihat ini adalah buktinya." Ujar Mingyu semangat sembari menunjukkan tulang keringnya yang terdapat sedikit bayangan ungu gelap dengan bangga. "Tapi Jihoon hyung tidak melakukan apa apa padamu! Bahkan saat kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jihoonie~' wah- apa jangan – jangan… kau adalah pacarnya?" Tanya Mingyu dengan intonasi yang tetap semangat. Bahkan Soonyoung tidak menyadari wajah Jihoon yang telah memerah.

"YAK KIM MINGYU!" Jihoon melempar sebotol minuman isotonik dan sukses mengenai belakang kepala bocah yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu.

"WAE HYUNG? Ini sakit!" Keluh Mingyu sembari mengelus kepalanya. Kemudian Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti lagi dan memutuskan untuk segera kabur sebelum mendapatkan serangan kedua dari Jihoon.

Sedangkan Soonyoung masih setengah sadar. Jadi, pemuda dihadapannya ini bukan bocah sekolahan? Walaupun bukan masalah besar, tapi Soonyoung masih heran jika ternyata dia bukan seorang bocah. Maksud Soonyoung – Ia sangat terpesona dengan wajah Jihoon yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Memang berapa umurmu?" Soonyoung yang terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan.

"Bukan urusan-"

"DUA PULUH DUA TAHUN!" Itu Mingyu yang menjawab. Dan beruntungnya Ia sudah berhasil kabur terlebih dahulu. Jihoon hanya mengeratkan rahangnya menahan amarah.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Soonyoung setelah Ia berhasil mengentikan tawanya dan kembali mendekat ke meja kasir. Ia sedikit waswas juga jikalau Ia menjadi salah satu 'korban' Jihoon yang manis.

"Apa?" Jawab Jihoon ditambah dengan nada yang galak.

"Seperti berteriak, mengumpat dan gampang marah." Ujar Soonyoung

"Tidak juga. Jika urusanmu telah selesai lebik baik kau pergi karena aku sedang bekerja." Usir Jihoon.

Akhirnya Soonyoung pamit (karena Jihoon mengabaikannya) dan mengatakan jika Ia harap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jihoon namun Jihoon tetap mengabaikannya. Sibuk mengontrol hatinya yang meraung saat Soonyoung sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kaca. Sepertinya jantungnya memiliki sedikit masalah.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Soonyoung semakin rajin datang dan menggoda Jihoon hingga lelaki manis itu sudah tidak bernafsu untuk memarahi bahkan menyiksa Soonyoung. Karena itu sama saja dengan membuang tenaga. Namun dua hari belakangan ini makhluk sipit itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Membuat Jihoon diam – diam menunggu. Beberapa kali Ia tertangkap Mingyu sedang melamun sembari melihat kearah luar jendela. Mengharapkan sosok Soonyoung yang menyebalkan muncul dihadapannya. Singkatnya, Jihoon merasa rindu.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan orientasi seksualnya. Sejak lama Ia sudah hidup dalam kesendirian. Namun semenjak Soonyoung hadir, Ia jadi memiliki sesuatu yang Ia pikirkan sebelum tidur dan sesuatu yang Ia rutuki ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya. Dan ajaibnya, Soonyoung selalu muncul saat Jihoon sedang mencari inspirasi untuk menulis lagu.

Semua berawal ketika Ia bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Tanpa Ia sadari, terkadang Ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Atau terkadang mengutuk hatinya yang berdegup ketika Soonyoung datang dan memamerkan senyum bodohnya.

Hari ini Jihoon diminta untuk masuk shift siang sehingga saat langit mulai menggelap Ia sudah bisa kembali ke rumah sewanya yang mungil. Ia bergegas membereskan barang ketika Mingyu sudah sampai dan menggatikan dirinya bekerja. Bocah itu tersenyum ketika Jihoon lewat dihadapannya.

"Selamat bersenang – senang hyung!" Ucapnya semangat sembari melambai – lambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya menanggapi bahwa betapa ringannya hidup anak itu sehingga bisa tersenyum dengan mudah. Lagi pula bersenang – senang apanya? Setelah ini yang Ia lakukan hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan tidur hingga malam tiba untuk menulis lagu. Lumayan untuk pemasukan tambahan walaupun yang satu ini agak sulit terjual.

Jihoon melangkah menuju halte bus dengan santai. Ia sangat menikmati udara sejuk sore ini, sembari memikirkan Soonyoung, mungkin. Kedua tangannya Ia sembunyikan dibalik kantong hoodie hitam kesayangannya untuk mengurangi udara dingin musim gugur yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya.

"Lee Jihoon." Jihoon menangkap sebuah suara tak asing yang masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Namun terdengar sedikit parau. Ia berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kwon Soonyoung berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bibirnya gatal memaksa ingin tersenyum namun Ia menahannya. Entah kenapa, Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti menyerahkan diri kepangkuan Kwon Soonyoung. "Tadinya aku ingin menculikmu agar kau bolos bekerja. Namun Mingyu bilang jam kerjamu sudah habis hari ini. Jadi sepertinya aku akan lebih mudah menculikmu." Lanjutnya.

Jihoon masih diam tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. Mengamati lekat – lekat setiap garis wajah Soonyoung yang sedari kemarin Ia rindukan. Hingga tanpa sadar Ia mengatakan, "Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Soonyoung yang mendengarnya sempat terkejut, kemudian kembali tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau memperhatikan wajahku?" Tanyanya sembari mendekat dan merangkul Jihoon. Tidak mendapatkan penolakan, Ia beranikan diri menempelkan keningnya pada salah satu sisi kepala Jihoon. "Ini adalah sore yang terindah." Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu Jihoon melayangkan pukulan dengan sasaran; belakang kepala Soonyoung.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa huh? Kau sedang demam, kenapa malah keluyuran disaat cuaca seperti ini?" Jihoon geram. Soonyoung sudah melepaskan rangkulannya sejak menerima pukulan Jihoon tadi. Sekarang Ia sedang mengelus kepalanya yang jujur saja, cukup membuat Ia pening.

Soonyoung mengambil tangan Jihoon untuk Ia genggam. Jihoon hanya diam menerimanya. Menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan Soonyoung lakukan. "Tentu saja karena aku ingin menculikmu. Sekarang, LARI!"

Soonyoung benar – benar berlari dengan salah satu tangan Jihoon dalam genggamannya. Dibelakang sana Jihoon sudah berkali kali mengumpat sambil berteriak kepada Soonyoung karena menariknya terlalu kuat dan disaat dirinya belum siap. Namun Soonyoung mengabaikannya. Ia ingin sekali saja egois dalam hidupnya ini. Ia ingin Lee Jihoon untuknya.

"Ahh.. dasar gila!"

Soonyoung berhenti tepat dimana Ia memakirkan sepeda motornya. Sedangkan Jihoon berdiri takjauh darinya sembali mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit akibat di genggam dan ditarik oleh Soonyoung.

"Naik dan pegangan yang erat, manis." Ucap Soonyoung sembari memakaikan helm pada simungil Jihoon. Kemudian mengelus salah satu pipinya yang mulus itu. Jihoon menahan mati – matian agar tidak memerah.

Merasa jika melawan adalah hal yang percuma seperti biasanya, akhirnya Jihoon hanya menuruti apa yang Soonyoung perintahkan. Ia naik keatas motor dan Soonyoung menarik lengannya agar memeluk pinggangnya erat.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Soonyoung menepikan motornya di area sekitar sungai Han. Disana banyak pasangan berlalu lalang dan beberapa penjual makanan ringan seperti gulali atau makanan hangat lainnya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Jihoon yang lebih dulu turun dari motor Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu bersenang – senang Jihoonie." Jawab Soonyoung dengan senyum –yang menurut Jihoon bodoh diwajahnya. Jihoon memutar matanya malas.

"Dengar ya Kwon Soonyoung. Kau harus mengantarku pulang tan aku tidak mau mati dengan konyol karena dibonceng oleh seseorang yang sedang sakit. Jadi lebih baik kita pulang sekarang sebelum keadaanmu semakin memburuk." Titah Jihoon. Soonyoung terkekeh mendengarnya kemudia mengacak surai Jihoon singkat.

"Terimakasih karna sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Soonyoung tersenyum lagi melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah. "Tapi aku benar benar ingin bersamamu sedikit lebih lama, Jihoonie. Tidak apa – apa, kan?" Tanya Soonyoung lembut sembari sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik JIhoon.

Jihoon membuang pandangannya, burusaha menghindar kontak mata dengan Soonyoungdan berkata, "Terserah."

Soonyoung kembali tergelak mendapati tingkah Jihoon yang sangat menggemaskan. "Jangan khawatir, aku jamin kau akan pulang dengan selamat dan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?"

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Setelah mengkabiskan dua _ttongbbang_ dan seporsi _tteokbokki_ pedas, kini Jihoon kembali merengek –ini menurut Soonyoung- ingin pulang karena Ia benar benar sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang. Dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, akhirnya Soonyoung mengalah dan mengantar Jihoon pulang. Namun bukan kerumah pemuda kecil itu, melainkan rumah dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung! Kau tersesat huh?" Ucap Jihoon dengan suara parau ketika menyadari bahwa Soonyoung memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah yang sangat luas. Ia sempat tertidur sejenak tadi di punggu Soonyoung yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Tidak."

Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap kesekitar mencoba mengenali tempat apa itu tapi Ia benar – benar tidak tahu diamana serakang Ia berada. Yang Ia lihat hanya pekarangan yang luas dengan beberapa lampu taman yang bersinar indah dan juga sebuah bangunan mewah nan megah. Yang dimata Jihoon terlihat seperti istana. Tiba – tiba matanya mengerjap seakan menyadarkannya atas sesuatu.

"KAU- kau benar – benar menculikku Kwon Soonyoung? Setelah kau bersikap baik dan manis padaku, sekarang kau ingin menjualku kepada orang orang jahat?" Tuduh Jihoon dengan muka marahnya yang memucat. Soonyoung mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

"Kau benar benar berfikir seperti itu Lee Jihoon?" Ucapnya. Kemudian tersenyum miring sembari melihat jihoon dari sudut matanya. "Baguslah jika kau menyadarinya dengan cepat."

Mata Jihoon membulat. "MATI SAJA SANA KAU KWON SOONYOUNG!" Teriak Jihoon. Kini posisinya sudah benar benar siap melempar kepala Soonyoung dengan helm yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Melihat respon Jihoon yang seperti itu Soonyoung langsung panik dan langsung menahan lengan Jihoon.

"Astaga Lee Jihoon aku hanya bercanda!" Ucapnya seraya terus menahan Jihoon yang memberontak. Jihoon sedikit melunak saat mendengar ucapan Soonyoung barusan. "Tenanglah, ini adalah rumahku." Lanjut Soonyoung diselingi dengan kekehan yang ditahan.

"Benar – benar rumahmu? Kau memiliki rumah sebesar ini dengan muka bocah seperti itu?"

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya kasar. Pemuda mungil yang satu ini ternyata sosok yang memiliki banyak kejutan. Soonyoung merasa akan lama Ia bisa memahami seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Baiklah, ini rumah milik kedua orangtuaku. Mereka jarang sekali berada dirumah sedangkan aku adalah anak tunggal. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja dirumah yang sepi ini." Jelas Soonyoung sembari merangkul Jihoon memasuki area rumahnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku merasa bosan dan aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini."

Selang beberapa detik Soonyoung merasakan hantaman dibelakang kepalanya.

"Aku bukan lelaki penghibur yang bisa kau manfaatkan untuk kesenanganmu, sialan!" Jihoon berteriak lagi. Sedangkan Soonyoung mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Astaga! Aku benar – benar tidak berfikir seperti itu! Maksudku- kita benar – benar bermain! Kau mengerti maksudku? Seperti membicarakan banyak hal,bermain video game sampai pagi. Astaga Lee Jihoon otakmu ekstrim sekali sih!" Lama – lama Soonyoung geram juga.

Belum sempat Jihoon menanggapi perkataan Soonyoung, sebuah suara telah mengintrupsi keduanya terlebih dahulu. "Astaga tuan muda! Bagaimana anda bisa menghilang tiba – tiba? Saya akan segera menyiapkan makan malam."

"T-tunggu sebentar bibi Kang! Aku sudah makan malam bersama temanku. Jadi aku akan segera naik keatas."

Wanita paruh baya yang tadi menyebut Soonyoung dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda' hanya mengangguk dengan posisinya yang terus menunduk. "Baiklah Tuan Muda, saya akan mengantarkan obat kekamar anda setelah ini." Kemudian wanita itu pamit kedapur. Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Soonyoung.

"Kenapa? Ayo kita ke kamarku." Ajak Soonyoung sembari meraih salah satu lengan Jihoon dan menggengamnya lembut.

"M-maafkan aku." Cicit Jihooon pelan ketika mereka sudah masuk kedalam kamar Soonyoung yang luas. Terdapat TV flat dan beberapa alat permainan canggih menoleh kearahnya dan menatap Jihoon untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. "Apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu tadi?" Tanya Jihoon dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Tangan Soonyoung yang panas menggenggam tangannya membuat Ia merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap sangat kasar kepada orang sakit.

Mendengar itu Soonyoung berjalan mendekat dan merengkuh Jihoon yang mungil kedalam pelukannya, menyardarkan keningya pada pundak sempit Jihoon dan bergumam, "Lumayan, kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang… Uhh…" Ucap Soonyoung dengan suara yang dibuat agar terdengar menyedihkan.

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya menampakkan muka datarnya. Mencoba menahan degup jantung sialannya karena untuk pertama kali Kwon Soonyoung dan dirinya berjarak sedekat ini. Walaupun Jihoon tidak mau munafik karena sejujurnya Ia menikmati pelukan hangat Soonyoung, tapi bisa gawat juga jika Soonyoung menyadari degup jantungnya yang tidak mau diajak kompromi. "Lepas atau kupukul lagi?" Ancam Jihoon.

Namun Soonyoung malah mengeratkan pelukannya, mencari kenyamanan pada ceruk leher Jihoon. "Sebentar, Jihoon. Biarkan seperti ini sedikit lebih lama. Ini terasa begitu nyaman."

Dan Jihoon hanya bisa diam dan kembali menikmati pelukan Soonyoung yang Ia akui terasa menyenangkan.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan atensi dua orang pemuda yang berada didalam kamar yang sepi itu. Soonyoung buru – buru membuka pintu dan mendapati bibi Kang dengan nampan berisi obat, segelas air putih, segelas air jeruk dingin dan beberapa kue manis. Melihat itu Soonyoung melayangkan protes. "Bibi, kenapa air jeruknya hanya satu?" Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Jihoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan bibi Kang hanya tertawa lembut.

"Tuan muda harus banyak meminum air putih agar cepat sembuh." Ujar bibi Kang.

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak bibi Kang." Soonyoung mengambil alih nampan yang sedari tadi berada ditangan bibi Kang. Kemudian wanita itu pergi setelah membungkuk ringan pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Setelah menutup pintu Soonyoung meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja nakas kemudian duduk ditepian kasur. Jihoon mendekat dan duduk disebelah Soonyoung tanpa Ia mengerti. Ia hanya merasa ingin melakukan itu. Soonyoung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sejak kecil bibi Kang yang mengurus hidupku." Ujar Soonyoung setelah menegak beberapa butir obatnya. "Dia yang mengajari aku berjalan, berbicara, mengendarai sepeda. Segalanya. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya daripada orangtuaku sendiri." Soonyoung lanjut bercerita. Jihoon hanya diam mendengarkan. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Soonyoung mengalihkan atensinya menatap Jihoon setelah beberapa menit menatap kosong lantai kamar yang terlapisi karpet lembut.

"Aku…" Jihoon mulai membuka suaranya ragu. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada siapapun sebelumnya. "Tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku. Semua berlalu tanpa ada yang mengesankan." Jawab Jihoon akhirnya.

"Wah, kau pasti sangat akur dengan keluargamu."

"Tidak juga. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan rasanya memiliki keluarga." Jihoon akhirnya mengalah. Rasanya tidak jadi masalah jika Soonyoung mengetahui sepenggal kisah hidupnya. "Seingatku, aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Ketika aku berumur sekitar lima tahun sepasang suami istri mengangkatku jadi anak. Kemudian aku sekolah seperti anak anak yang lainnya hingga setelah dua tahun Ibu angkatku meninggal karena sakit. Dan ayah angkatku menjadi sosok yang depresi. Ia melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan bekerja siang dan malam. Aku bangun dipagi hari beliau sudah pergi. Dan ketika aku tertidur beliau belum kembali. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu jika sesungguhnya beliau pulang atau tidak. Tapi sekolah tidak pernah menegurku karna belum bayaran dan kulkasku selalu penuh dengan makanan. Selama itu hidupku selalu cukup namun aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan kasih sayang yang sempat aku rasakan selama dua tahun. Hingga ketika umurku enam belas aku mengetahui jika ayah kandungku telah menemukan wanita lain dan kabar buruknya wanita itu tidak menyukai diriku. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan ayah angkatku membelikan rumah sewa yang hingga kini aku tempati. Pada tahun – tahun pertama beliau selalu mengirimkan uang secara diam – diam. Hingga akhirnya Ia benar benar tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi hingga saat ini."

Soonyoung mengerjap bebera kali setelah mendengar cerita Jihoon. "Waw," Soonyoung tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Kau terlihat lebih kuat dari kelihatannya." Kemudian disambut denan tawa ringan dari Jihoon. "Bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup selama ini?"

"Aku bekerja. Mencari uang seperti saat ini yang kau ketahui. Mungkin dulu aku bekerja sekitar dua sampai tiga tempat setiap harinya. Mengumpulkan uang yang banyak untuk membeli perangkat komputer bekas, kau tahu? Ya…, semacam untuk membuat lagu." Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya singkat. "Tidak telalu berat sebenarnya karena aku hanya membiayai diriku sendiri." Lanjut Jihoon mencoba untuk terlihat kuat.

Tiba – tiba Soonyoung meraih kedua tangan Jihoon dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Jihoon sedikit terkejut. "Mulai saat ini, akan selalu ada aku disisimu, Lee Jihoon." Ucap Soonyoung lembut tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada manik Jihoon yang indah mengerjab imut. Kemudian wajahnya memerah. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

 **계속ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

* * *

With love, **perfecthaugust**

.

Mind to review? Thankyou.


End file.
